battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Absolute Defence (Insane)
Absolute Defence is the second stage in the Crazed Cat Stages. It appears on the 6th of every month. Battleground Crazed Tank makes its first and exclusive appearance in this stage as an enemy unit. The Crazed Tank has a ton of HP, so you will have to do keep landing strong hits on it. It doesn't get knocked back unless killed, so Sniper the Cat Power-Up is recommended. Read the strategies below to beat the stage. Enemy Info Strategies *'Strategy 1': Cat Line Up: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, (Brave Cat/Dark Cat, Samba Cat), Macho Legs Cat, Dragon Cat/ King Dragon Cat, Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut Cat (Unknown Cat). Battle Items: "Sniper the Cat" (player can use this power up for extra knock back). Begin the battle. Save money for Bahamut Cat and damage the Enemy's Castle. The boss fight is a success if Crazed Tank Cat can't break though the defense. *'Strategy 2': Cat Line Up: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, (Brave Cat/Dark Cat, Samba Cat), Dragon Cat, Bahamut Cat, (Any other cats with a range longer than 390). Battle Items: "Sniper the Cat", "Cat CPU". The trick here is to use Cat CPU to help effectively spam the meatshields to prevent Crazed Tank from advancing. Aside from meatshields, only use cats with a longer range than 390, otherwise Crazed Tank will kill the unit immediately. Begin the battle and turn off cat CPU immediately. Save up money, summon Bahamut and attack the enemy castle. When Crazed Tank comes out, turn on Cat CPU and watch the magic. (Rich Cat and Speed Up battle items also recommended) *'Strategy 3': Lineup: 4 meat shields, King Dragon, Bahamut, and other cats with a range of over 390. AT LEAST ONE of your long-Rangers must be able to knock back white enemies (Nekoluga, Kubiluga, Ururun Wolf). Items: Sniper The Cat (Required), Cat CPU (Very highly recommended) The goal here is to keep Crazed Tank from advancing, and knock him back enough that you can hit the base. Start off by stalling and getting at least one Bahamut and knockback cat. When you attack the base, Crazed Tank will come out. MAKE SURE Sniper is activated. Eventually, Crazed Tank will be pushed behind the base, and you will be free to destroy the base. *'Strategy 4': This strategy only works with ubers like Super Galaxy Cosmo. Run with 5 meat shields, and any other tanky cats or cats with high DPS you have. Use a Sniper the Cat (Rich and CPU recommended, but not necessary). Turn off CPU. Stall until wallet is maxed and you have your uber ranged unit out. Then put out everything you have and turn CPU on. You should be able to hold back the Owlbrows until your uber ranged unit destroys the base. One thing you need to remember is to send all the meat shields to slow your enemy. Effective usage of Cat cannon is also important. Remember that when Super Galaxy Cosmo is resting, firing the cannon so they will charge forward a bit! *'Strategy 5': Lineup four meatshields, (Macho Cat/Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Samba Cat/Gato Amigo and Wall Cat/Eraser Cat) If you don't have one of those use another meatshield such as Catburger (Not evolved). King Dragon Cat, Paris Cat, Jamiera Cat, Sexy Legs Cat/Macho Legs Cat, Long-Ranged Attackers such as Hacker Cat, Super Galaxy Cosmo or Unknown Cat (Knockback), Crazed Bahamut. Use Sniper The Cat and Rich Cat. Leave Sniper The Cat on to kill Snache until Gory comes out. When Gory gets halfway to the base start spawning meatshields, Paris Cat and King Dragon Cat. When the Gories die, go easy on Owlbrow. When they die, Duche would've have caught up. Keep spawning meatshields and Paris Cat occasionally until you get full walllet. Spam everything you've got and by the time you attack the base, the Crazed Tank Cat will come out. A good possible technique will be to knock it back to the base so you can destroy the base. Try not to be overwhelmed by the Duche, as they have high health. Don't stop spamming the meatshields and keep spawning King Dragon Cat, Paris Cat, Macho Legs Cat and Jamiera Cat. If you are low on money, just use Paris Cat and Macho Legs and meatshields to stop the other enemies. If they get close to the base keep spamming, otherwise one hit from the Crazed Tank will ruin the game. Spawn long ranged attackers if you can for the damage. Eventually you should kill the Crazed Tank, and you've won the game :) *'Strategy 6': Lineup: Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Samba Cat, Brave Cat, Paris Cat, Dragon Cat, Bahumat Cat, and any hard hitting uber that outranges Crazed Tank. (I used Togelan Pasalan) Required Battle Items: Sniper Cat, Rich Cat Recommended Items: Cat CPU, Speed Up Gameplay: So first, you want to turn off Cat CPU if you have them and wait until the Gories spawn. With max efficiency, you should reach 9000 money. When they spawn, use a few of your meat shields MANUALLY; then spawn Bahamut and your hard hitter. Then, don't exactly try to stall, but just try to make the Owlbrowls come out before you get to the base. After killing them, your cats should reach base. Now your path goes two ways (albeit similar) on whether you chose to use Cat CPU or not. With Cat CPU: Just turn it on when you get close to the base. Every time your money gets low, turn it off until you get 1500 more money (unless there are two different types of support enemies currently attacking you) Crazed Tank should die after a while. Note that this does not work everytime (I have low level cats though so maybe your high level cats will work) Without Cat CPU: Basically same thing, but can you really spam all those meat shields? It is different in the fact that you will probably have a very close match if you win. Crazed Tank will probably nearly reach the base. All in all, Good luck! * Strategy 7 Use strategy 1, but add in Sniper the Heavy and Megaphrodite. If your defense is strong enough, the snipers should push Crazed tank far enough back that the Megaphrodite (s) can attack the base. This way you don't actually have to kill Crazed Tank. If you don't have Megaphrodite, Crazed Bahamut Cat will do fine as well. If you have enough Sniper the Heavys in the back, they will push Crazed Tank back enough so Bahamut could hit the base, but the Crazed Tank wouldn't be able to hit Bahamut. * Strategy 8 Begin by stalling with about 3-4 Wall/Eraser cats. Replace a Wall cat every time one dies. After about 7.5 minutes, a Ms Sign will spawn(Note, if you want this to be shorter, use speed up). Repeat until there are 8 of them, so that no more enemy's spawn. Then knock them back behind the base and finish off the base(Note, this should only be used as a last resort, as it will take a hour with speed up). * STRATEGY 9 The cheese Strat number 2. Bring sniper cat. Cats needed. 3 to 4 meatsheilds, I used samba cat, wall cat, macho cat, and burger cat. Also needed, Bahamut, and things that outrange crazed tan. I’m lucky so I used Diabolic Gao. After that you win Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01018-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages